<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Royal Helping Hand by DarkStarfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971939">A Royal Helping Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish'>DarkStarfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Clothed Sex, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Lube, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Press, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voice Kink, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mammon is going through his heat and it's a bit harder to get through than normal. What's he to do when Diavolo is the first to catch a whiff of it and offers to help him through it? </p><p>The only answer is to accept of course.</p><p>Note: Sorry for this fic taking so long! I've been really busy with college and work on top of it was no help. Hopefully I can get another fic out by the end of this week, but we'll have to see!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Royal Helping Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon’s week had been less than ideal so far. He’d turned in almost all of this assignments later than he normally would and had to endure Lucifer’s wrath more than usual. Mammon was feeling much more clingy than he normally would and he found his anger spoking whenever his brothers would get a little too close to his human. He’d snapped at Asmo when he’d pet their skin and mentioned how soft it was and nearly knocked Belphie on his ass when he’d asked MC to nap with him.</p><p>His behavior had been growing increasingly more concerning and it was beginning to catch the attention of a few of the higher up demons. Lucifer had been in a meeting with Diavolo when he’d brough it up, his disappointment palpable in his words as he voiced his frustrations with his younger brother. Diavolo had been quite intrigued by what exactly was going on and, ever one to meddle in the business of the brothers, he had told Lucifer to leave it all to him. Lucifer, not being one to disagree with the wishes of the prince, accepted his help.</p>
<hr/><p>Mammon had been sent to Lord Diavolo’s castle not long after Lucifer had gotten home from his weekly meeting with the prince. The Avatar of Greed wasn’t exactly sure why he had to go to the castle and he really wasn’t willing to question it. He didn’t feel like going through the irritation of Lucifer refusing to give him the true reason behind the visit and instead chose to just go along with it.</p><p>The walk to the castle only made Mammon more irritable as he thought more about the visit. Not to mention, the cold wind of the Devildom only added to his sour mood. The force of it caused his jacket flap against his torso, the material whipping him just barely, but still enough to be annoying.</p><p>Once he got to the steps of the castle, Mammon tried his hardest to get his irritableness under control. He’d taken a deep breath and let it out slowly before knocking on the massive doors to the castle, his foot tapping impatiently on the intricate stonework that made up the surrounding area as he waited for Barbatos to answer the door. Though it hadn’t been long, even Barbatos’ snappy pace wasn’t enough to make Mammon happy and he found himself scowling at the demon once he’d opened the door.</p><p>“Ahh Mammon, we’ve been expecting you…” Barbatos greeted, his head bowing just slightly to the archdemon in front of him.</p><p>“Yeah yeah yeah…ya gonna let me in or are we just gonna stand here like idiots?” Mammon spoke hastily, an irritated huff following after his words.</p><p>Barbatos was quick to pick up on Mammon’s problem, the archdemon’s pheromones flooded his senses and the demon butler found himself struggling to hold back. He’d stepped aside, allowing Mammon to step inside the main entrance to the castle. In the small space, Mammon’s smell was quick to fill the air and tested Barbatos and his self-control. Fortunately, Barbatos didn’t have to stay so close to the demon for very long and the two of them made their way from the entrance of the castle, through the halls, to arrive at Diavolo’s study. With a rapt of his knuckles against the door as a warning to the prince, Barbatos opened the door and stepped aside once more to allow Mammon to step inside first.</p><p>“Ahh just the demon I was hoping to see!” Diavolo’s voice boomed cheerfully and the sound and tone of it only made Mammon’s irritation spike further and the demon found himself grinding his teeth in annoyance.</p><p>“Why did ya call me here huh? I got a stack of poker chips to cash in up in the Human Realm and I’d like to get that done sooner rather than later,” Mammon growled out, his wrist coming up so he could pull back the cuff of his jacket to check his nonexistent watch.</p><p>The action made both Barbatos and Diavolo chuckle, the deep, rich sounds of them sent a shiver down Mammon’s spine and the white-haired demon couldn’t help but gulp from the strange feeling it gave him. He’d felt somewhat at ease from the heartwarming smile Diavolo gave him but as soon as Mammon saw the prince’s nostrils flair and his pupils dilate, the Avatar of Greed knew something was afoot. Diavolo rose from his desk chair shortly after, his hands fiddling with the cuffs of his black dress shirt to keep himself busy so he didn’t have to look directly at Mammon. The demon prince took a step out from behind his desk to sit on the edge on it, one thigh propped up on it while his other leg kept him upright.</p><p>“Lucifer tells me you’ve been having a rough week…”</p><p>“Oh that snitch!” Mammon practically barked out, his fists balling at his sides as he thought of choice words to call Lucifer once he got back to the House of Lamentation.</p><p>“No need to get upset…Barbatos and I just want to help,” Diavolo began, the sweet smile on his face betraying his true intentions.</p><p>“Oh yeah? And how do you know what’s wrong with me huh?”</p><p>Diavolo found Mammon’s words of challenge to be endearing and it only furthered the royal’s interest in helping Mammon through his heat. The red head took in a deep breath, his senses overloading with the powerful smell that was Mammon. It was the smell of old money and over powering cologne with a tinge of something musky and it was oddly…arousing to the prince. He’d gotten up then, his throat clearing as he struggled to keep himself from ripping Mammon’s clothes off right then and there.</p><p>“It seems it is that time of the century,” Diavolo husked out, his strides leading him to whisper his words directly into Mammon’s ear.</p><p>At the little reminder of his heat that comes around every hundred years, Mammon’s widened just barely and his body’s will to fight the sensation seemed to break away. Mammon felt the full force of his heat then, his gut twisting in a pained need that made him want to double over on the floor and curl into a ball. His smell was quick to saturate the air in the room and Barbatos used the last of his sensibility to lock the door to Diavolo’s study before things got out of control. Mammon whimpered at the sound of the lock clicking, his needs surfacing now that he’d consciously accepted his heat.</p><p>“Would you like my assistance or will be on your way to suffer for another week?” Diavolo whispered into Mammon’s ear, the prince’s lips brushing against the shell of the archdemon’s ear as he spoke.</p><p>“I…I…Please…”</p><p>Mammon’s needy whine seemed to have awakened something inside of Diavolo because the royal found himself liking the pathetic noise more than he thought he would. The little hum that left his throat in appreciation made Mammon practically fold into the demon prince, his body going weak at the deep timbre of the sound.</p><p>“Please what hmm?” Diavolo’s voice was like honey in Mammon’s ear and the sweetness was enough to cloud the greedy demon’s judgement.</p><p>“Nnng…I want…want you…please daddy…”</p><p>Mammon grew needier and needier the longer Diavolo stayed close to him. The fire in his lower abdomen grew hotter at the deep growl the larger demon let out from the moniker the flowed from Mammon’s lips.</p><p>“Oh little one…I’ve got you…”</p><p>And with that, Diavolo smoothed his hands down Mammon’s back to hook them under the backs of the demon’s thigh to lift him up and carry him to his desk. The display of strength made Mammon whimper and the demon was quick to spread his legs so the royal could stand between them. Diavolo was quick to push Mammon’s jacket down his arms so the fabric could pool at his wrists while the royal dove in to attach his lips to the skin on the lesser demon’s neck. Mammon’s sensitivity was already off the charts but the plush feeling of Diavolo’s lips and the sharpness of his teeth was riling up the demon even more.</p><p>Continuing to suck little marks into Mammon’s skin, Diavolo’s palms smoothed up the expanse of Mammon’s thighs to push his fingertips under the hem of the demon’s plain black t-shirt. The dark skin there was heated and the hotness of it made Diavolo growl into Mammon’s neck. His smell was only getting stronger the more Diavolo teased the Avatar of Greed and it was affecting everyone in the room. Barbatos took a seat in one of the ancient arm chairs near the door and groped at the growing bulge in his dress pants while he watched the pair in front of him. Diavolo could feel his life long companion’s eyes on him and it only spurred him to put on more of a show.</p><p>“N-no more…please…fuck me daddy…”</p><p>Mammon’s words were punctuated with the grinding of his hips on Diavolo’s desk, his little movements trying to connect to the prince’s hips to get some form of pleasure, but the endeavor failed miserably. The white-haired demon whined at his failure, but Diavolo was quick to silence him with a hungry kiss to his lips.</p><p>“You heard him,” Barbatos chuckled, a little hiss following his words once he freed his erection from his slacks.</p><p>The words had pulled Diavolo’s attention to Barbatos and the prince left Mammon’s skin, causing the demon to whine. Excited gold eyes met bored green ones and the pair held a silent conversation before Mammon’s pitiful whimpers distracted the two. Diavolo went back to work, doing more than just teasing the demon sat on his desk. The prince’s hands fumbled with the zipper and button of Mammon’s jeans for a moment before he was able to undo them. He’d lifted Mammon up just slightly so he could get the jeans down around Mammon’s hips to free the demon’s leaking length. The cool air against the newly exposed skin made Mammon hiss and then suck in a breath immediately after as Diavolo was quick to wrap his digits around the length of Mammon’s cock.</p><p>Diavolo’s pace started out slow, his fingers simply flexed around Mammon’s cock before he started to jerk the demon off. Mammon’s reaction was immediate. The demon let out a long, drawn out moan at the touch, the tip of his length dribbling much more precum into Diavolo’s grip than he normally would in a situation like this.</p><p>“Mmm that’s it…let me hear it…” Diavolo growled into Mammon’s ear, his teeth catching on the demon’s earlobe. His tongue had poked out of his mouth to play with the shiny stud that adorned Mammon’s ear and the warmth and wetness of it made the white-haired demon only moan louder.</p><p>“Haaah…d-daddy…please…”</p><p>Mammon’s words became more and more incoherent the more Diavolo jerked him off and the faster his pace until Mammon was trembling and grappling at anything he could get his hands on. Based on the demon’s shivering and increased volume, Diavolo guessed that Mammon was close and pulled away before he could even cum, a disappointed whimper following shortly after.</p><p>“Nooo please!” Mammon whined, his hips humping the empty air to try and chase after Diavolo’s touch. “Please…please…I want more daddy…”</p><p>Mammon’s pleads and whines traveled to Barbatos, the sounds pleasing the demon butler to no end as he watched the scene in front of him with great interest. He’d hissed, his sadistic side reveling in seeing the pathetic look on Mammon’s face combined with his begging as Barbatos gave his cock a quick few jerks.</p><p>“I think Mammon’s earned a bit more than what you’ve given him. Wouldn’t you agree my Lord?” Barbatos’ words were laced with a groan as he spoke. He’d continued to stoke himself, his eyes trained on the pleading look Mammon was giving to Diavolo before the latter demon turned to face him.</p><p>“Do you think so? From what I heard, someone has been very bad this week…”</p><p>Diavolo turned his glance back to Mammon, his sadistic side revealing in the way Mammon’s expression dropped. The demon, ever the greedy one, grabbed Diavolo by the tie to bring him in closer.</p><p>“Please no…please…I’ll be good, I promise you…please, just…use me…”</p><p>Mammon continued to babble but Diavolo had stopped paying attention after three certain words from the whiny demon in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>Just…use me…</em>
</p><p>The words echoed inside of Diavolo’s skull, his rational thoughts leaving him as he looked to the demon below him. White hair sticking up wildly, jacket and glasses askew, and his cock leaking precum against his stomach, Diavolo thought Mammon had waited long enough. Diavolo pushed the archdemon back then so Mammon could support himself with his hands behind him on the desk and hoisted the demon’s legs so they could hang off his waist. Mammon had opened his mouth to beg once more, but he was quickly shut up by Diavolo’s fingers nudging at his entrance. The prince pulled back for a moment to rummage in the pencil holder near the edge of his desk until he found what he was looking for: a small bottle of lube.</p><p>Clicking the cap, Diavolo poured a generous amount of the clear liquid onto his index and middle fingers. He’d set it down and turned his attention back to the demon on his desk. Diavolo circled his index finger around Mammon’s entrance, slicking up the hole before he slowly pushed the tip of his finger into the demon. Mammon threw his head back at the feeling, a long, drawn out moan sounding from his throat.</p><p>“Eager aren’t we?” Diavolo chuckled, his deep timbre causing a shiver to run down Mammon’s spine.</p><p>Mammon rutted his hips then, the motion causing Diavolo’s index finger to bottom out inside of him. Diavolo was quick to begin thrusting his finger in and out of Mammon’s entrance, bottoming out each time. Mammon’s whimpers and whines went straight to Barbatos’ cock and the demon butler watched eagerly as Diavolo prepped Mammon. He’d started out slow but soon enough, Mammon’s eagerness was beginning to affect Diavolo and the royal was quick to increase his pace with Mammon. Diavolo nudged the tip of his middle finger against Mammon’s entrance once before slipping the second digit inside.</p><p>The new stretch of Diavolo’s second finger inside of Mammon made the greedy demon’s cock jump. One of his hands that was supporting him moved to jerk at the length of his erection, whining all the while. Diavolo had the idea to slap Mammon’s hand away, but a stronger part of him was more interested in seeing Mammon fall apart so he let him continue.</p><p>“Ahhh daddy! More…more…” Mammon groaned out, his grip on his cock tightening up a bit.</p><p>Diavolo was unable to deny Mammon’s pleads and demands, the moans from the demon too good to stop hearing.</p><p>The demon prince thrust his fingers in and out of Mammon and wiggled the digits inside of him until Diavolo had found his prostate. With each thrust of his fingers, Diavolo pressed the tips of his fingers to the spot, the pleasure of it quickly pushing Mammon to his limit. The white-haired demon came with a silent scream, his mouth opening to pant as spurts of his cum coated his chest and hand. Diavolo helped to work Mammon through the orgasm until the demon’s hips began to shy away from his touch due to overstimulation.</p><p>Soon after, Diavolo took his fingers from Mammon’s entrance, the latter whimpering from the empty feeling. Mammon was still painfully, one orgasm not enough to quell his heat for a bit. Giving himself barely any time to come down from his previous orgasm, Mammon started to rut his hips in Diavolo’s direction once more.</p><p>“Go on then…” Barbatos taunted from behind the hair, a low hiss quickly following his words. “Give the desperate slut what he wants,” came Barbatos’ broken words not soon after.</p><p>Nodding to no one in particular, Diavolo kept his gaze on Mammon as he unzipped his slacks. Reaching a hand through the newly formed entrance in his pants, Diavolo fished around for only a moment before freeing his painfully hard erection with a relieved sigh. His fingers that had been doused in lube spread what was left of it onto his cock, but Diavolo figured he’d needed more. The prince smirked to himself and collected some of Mammon’s cum to rub on his cock to make it slick it enough.</p><p>Mammon had opened his mouth to protest, but his words were lost and quickly turned into a long drawn out moan as Diavolo pressed his cock to Mammon’s entrance and began to slowly thrust inside. Diavolo’s teeth dug into the flesh of his bottom lip as he pushed until felt his and Mammon’s hips meet.</p><p>“Nnng! It’s…!”</p><p>Mammon’s words were cut off, the feeling of Diavolo pulling out slowly before thrusting back in in one go too much for him. He’d take his hand that was jerking himself off to grab at Diavolo’s shoulder, his stark white nails digging into the meat there. The pain of it only seemed to spur Diavolo on and soon the demon began to piston his hips to thrust his cock in and out of Mammon’s hole.</p><p>Fresh from his orgasm, Mammon’s hole fluttered around the girth of Diavolo’s cock from oversensitivity. The tightness of it made Diavolo groan with each of his thrusts, deep growls punctuating each thrust of his hips. Diavolo pushed Mammon’s back against his desk then and grabbed the demon by the backs of his thighs to push his legs towards his chest, moving the demon into a mating press. The change in position set something off inside of Mammon and his cock jumped at the new deepness of Diavolo’s thrusts inside him.</p><p>“D-Daddy! Fuck…fill me up!” Mammon’s back arched then, his cock somehow still leaking precum as he felt another orgasm steadily building.</p><p>“You heard the needy slut…” Barbatos growled from behind the two. “Fill him up…nice and deep…”</p><p>Barbatos’ taunting and egging the royal on was getting to Diavolo, the sound of the demon’s broken voice like music to his ears. Diavolo’s growls got louder with every thrust and soon enough the creaking of the desk sliding across the floor mixed with the sound in the air. Each powerful thrust brought all three demons closer and closer to their orgasms until Mammon finally broke.</p><p>With a loud yelp, Mammon came hard onto his stomach once more. The tightening of his hole and the fluttering of it from his orgasm was enough to pull Diavolo with him. The prince sloppily thrust his hips into Mammon a few more times, making sure to fuck his cum as deep into Mammon’s hole as possible. It didn’t take long for Barbatos to follow suit, his hips thrusting into his grip as he watched the two lose themselves. With a deep groan, Barbatos joined them, his cock spurting ropes of his cum onto his teal dress shirt, staining the fabric.</p><p>Everything in the room went silent then, except for the combined panting and feint whimpers from Mammon that filled the air in the room. With a low groan from both Mammon and Diavolo, the red head slowly pulled his softening length from Mammon’s entrance. Diavolo watched his cum drip out of Mammon with great interest, his ego spiking as he saw the sticky white substance dirty his desk.</p><p>“I’d say that’s enough for now…” Diavolo chuckled, his body moving back to allow Mammon to relax some. The demon simply hummed in response, his body laying limply against the hardness of the desk beneath him.</p><p>“Should you need any further assistance,” Barbatos piped up from behind the pair, the sound of his voice having caught Diavolo’s attention, “then we would be more than happy to come to your aid…”</p><p>The smile Barbatos gave Mammon was enough of a statement to the demon that would definitely not be the last session of the week and the white-haired demon gulped at the thought. He was in for one hell of a heat this century.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Join the discord if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general! It also helps me keep requests in line if anyone wants to make one!</p><p>https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx<br/>|<br/>Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!</p><p>https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>